Previously, data was only transferred between devices using wired connections. For instance, multiconductor cables may be connected between two devices to transfer data from one device to the other. More recently, however, more sophisticated methods for transferring data have been devised. For example, various wireless communication protocols, such as Bluetooth™ and IrDA (Infrared Data Association), have been developed that are intended to simplify communications between devices by doing away with the need for wires or cables.
Although wireless communications do facilitate communication without wires or cables, contrary to the intent behind the creation of wireless schemes, wireless communications can create confusion and/or irritation for the common device user. For instance, if two devices, say a desktop computer and a personal digital assistant (PDA), are Bluetooth™-enabled, the devices may automatically begin communicating with each other when one device is brought into proximity with the other. Although such automated connection may be appreciated by more savvy users, the typical user may be confused as to why or how such communications began. Furthermore, such a user may be concerned about what types of communications are being had between the devices and, in some cases, unintentional data transfer from one device to another may occur (e.g., synchronization of email messages). Therefore, such automation can result in a perceived lack of control for the user.
Aside from the above-noted concerns, wireless communication is unattractive from a cost standpoint. Specifically, the radio frequency (RF) transmitting and receiving components typically used in current wireless communication schemes add expense to the devices that comprise them. Moreover, relatively large amounts of power are required to drive such components. Although power consumption may not be of great concern for devices that are connected to a home or office alternating current (AC) supply, power consumption is very important for portable devices. Yet another limitation of wireless communications is the availability of bandwidth that may be used to transfer data, as well as the speed with which such data can be transferred using that bandwidth.